


My Tower

by Mamelola



Series: Original works or shorts [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Hope you enjoy, Horror, One Shot, Original work - Freeform, Poems, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot, i like writing horror, my own work, prop some yandere, triggers will be in summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamelola/pseuds/Mamelola
Summary: This is a poem. I got inspiration from the just Monika ending in doki doki. Mentions of kidnapping. Mentions of being locked away and being controlled.





	My Tower

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever piece on this website so hopefully, this will go good. If you see any grammatical errors feel free to point them out to me.

The night swirled with secrets never to be told.  
She was deceptively charming and bold.  
I wanted to scream  
and I wanted it to be just dream  
but my eyes were opened wide my pulse in my ears.  
I thought I was escaping but into her trap she steered.  
I was in a cage.  
Her insanity I could never gage.

My breathing speed up but my lungs were dry.  
I knew it was useless to try,  
I was going to die.  
I just hoped they never forgot of my love.  
My love that for my family was pure like a white dove.  
I disappeared that night  
almost like I just took flight.  
I would never leave.  
Even if someone came to save me on a noble steed  
the dragon which “protected” me was selfish and filled with greed.

The night swirled with secrets forgotten.  
The moon shrouded with clouds like cotton.  
He gazed out the window  
the only link to the life he once had known.


End file.
